The present invention relates generally to foldable vehicles and, more particularly, to vehicles that are selectively reconfigurable between a generally or substantially flat or “folded” configuration for storage or transportation purposes, for example, and an erect or “open” or “unfolded” or “three-dimensional” configuration for movement on or across a ground surface or other operation.
One form of foldable toy vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,128 (Bala). Bala discloses a collapsible toy car 10 having a front end formed by a front top portion 12 pivotally attached through a hinge 20 to a rear end formed by rear top portion 14. Two “side portions” 16, 18 are each pivotally hinged to the front and rear top portions 12, 14 so as to pivot about an axes generally parallel to the lateral sides. Spaced-apart torsion springs 72 cause the side portions to pivot over an arc of about ninety degrees from the flat configuration (FIG. 2b) and an operational or erect configuration (FIG. 3). The Bala toy car is not self-propelled or remotely controlled. Further, the Bala toy car includes an exterior frame (top portion 12, 14 and side portions 16, 18) having a plurality of parts that are all movably attached. As a result, the Bala toy car can be awkward to collapse and configure to return to the erect (i.e. operational) configuration.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0267331, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a motorized, remotely controlled foldable tracked toy vehicle 20 that includes a body 200, a folding/unfolding assembly or linkage 220, a latching system 252, 254 and two mirror image side portion/suspension members 370a, 370b that fold up and down ninety degrees on either side of the body/chassis. The side portion/suspension members 370a, 370b have mirror image driving systems 300a, 300b, with two separate but identical motors 310. A power supply unit 272a, 272b and a remote control assembly 276 (FIG. 4D) are located in the body/chassis. A top center “canopy” portion can also be elevated from the remainder of the body/chassis when the side portions are pivoted to their erect positions.
It would be desirable to extend the consumer interest in this type of product by improving upon the design disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0267331.